Helping Kyle
by JoAT.Nat.MoN
Summary: The third installment of the Caine Family. When Kyle is taken, Calico and Cale decide to be like their parents and save him-without telling them. It's a race against the clock as Horatio and Calleigh try to save their kids once more. DuCaine.
1. Chapter 1

A/N 1: Just remember:

1. READ AFHBE FIRST!

2. THEN READ CALICO!

3. Then read this one. :)

Aha! You all thought I wouldn't make another one, but here I am! Aha. Do you all love me now?

O.o

Okay, don't answer that. Now, since Calico was three in...Calico, hah. Kyle was roughly around nineteen. So, as of now, all their ages are:

Calico-10

Cale-7

Calleigh-45

Horatio-59

Kyle-26

And anybody else's ages will either be said or...I just fail to mention them :)

We gots it now? Okee dokie!

Disclaimer: NO!

Summary: The third installment of the Caine Family. When Kyle is taken, Calico and Cale decide to be like their parents and save him-without telling them. It's a race against the clock as Horatio and Calleigh try to save their kids once more. DuCaine.

Dedicated to: All those who have followed A Fragile Heart Breaks Easier and Calico! This is for all of you!

**

* * *

**

Helping Kyle

**Chapter 1**

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!"

"What Calico?" Calleigh asked, turning around in the passenger seat to look at her.

Calico smiled really big. "It's summertime!"

Horatio chuckled. "It's always summertime here in Miami."

"I meant we don't have school, Dad," Calico huffed, crossing her arms.

"No school!" Cale repeated.

Horatio smiled and turned the car into their driveway. Calico and Cale both un-buckled their seat belts hastily and climbed out the car, their book bags bouncing behind them on their backs as they ran for the front door. Calleigh looked over at Horatio and grinned.

"Those two I swear," Calleigh said.

"Never swear, Sweetheart. It's uncouth." Horatio teased.

Calleigh laughed and un-buckled her own seat belt, climbing out of the car. Horatio turned off the car and climbed out as well, shutting the door behind him. Both of them could hear the children's laughter from the kitchen. Calleigh headed up the stairs.

"I'm gonna take a slight nap, Horatio," she yawned.

"Alright. I'll watch the children."

Calleigh nodded her head, and Horatio headed into the kitchen.

"Dad!" Cale called. "Calico is getting ice cream!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

Horatio laughed as he watched Calico and Cale fight over the ice cream gallon. Reaching in amid their struggle, he plucked the ice cream out of their reach.

"How about we have something good for a snack, hm? As in, good for you, Calico, not yummy to eat."

Calico pouted, but smiled moments later as she grabbed an apple out of the pantry. She munched on it happily, and Cale chose a banana. Horatio put the ice cream away, turning back to see the children eating at the table, while doing their homework.

Horatio took the opportunity, since it was quiet, to make a few phone calls.

"Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked, once on the phone.

_Hey, H! How are the kids?_

"Wonderful, Ryan. They are doing their homework right now. How are the twins? They're eight now, aren't they? And little Annabel should be about what...five?"

_Wow, H. You never miss a thing. Yeah, Annabel just turned five actually. And little Sebastian Cooper is turning seven in a few days._

"Mm. I'll have to remind Calleigh."

_So, I heard Kyle got married. Big news huh?_

"Yes. I believe her name is...Anna?"

_That's what I thought. Didn't he say he met her about seven years ago on that trip to Italy? And she traveled back to find him?_

"I call that devotion and love, Ryan. She's a nice girl. Kyle loves her a lot."

_Twenty-six. Wow. I think this is a sign that we're getting old, H._

"Speak for yourself, Mr. Wolfe," Horatio chuckled.

_Hey! I'm only thirty-seven alright? How old are you? Two million?_

"Very cute, Ryan."

_I try._

"Listen, I'm calling everyone down to my house for a swimming party. Tell Natalia and have her call Alexx would you? I would call Frank, but he's in Texas visiting family. I'll call Dan later. I'm having it tomorrow, alright? One in the afternoon."

_Great! I'll tell Nat right away! See you tomorrow!_

Horatio hung up the phone and immediately dialed the Cooper residence.

_Hello?_

"Dan?"

_Oh. Horatio! What's up?_

"I'm having a swimming party down here at my house tomorrow. I was wondering if you, Candice, and Sebastian could come."

_Aw gee, Horatio. I wish we could. Candice went on that three month cruise I told you about, and well, she's coming back about six months pregnant. Yeah, she didn't know either. She won't be back until Sunday, and I have to clean house and everything. Sorry Horatio._

"I completely understand Dan."

_Thanks Horatio. We'll take a rain check on that swimming._

"You got it."

Horatio hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket. He wished he could call Eric, but he was on vacation. Where he was, Horatio hadn't the foggiest.

"Are you guys done with your homework?" Horatio asked, entering the kitchen.

"We sure are, Dad," a masculine voice answered.

Horatio laughed and pulled Kyle in for a hug.

"I didn't know you still had homework, Kyle. Marriage homework maybe?"

"Dad, I've brought Anna along so she can get to know Calico and Cale. They haven't properly talked to her much. I hope that's okay."

"Family is always welcome in this house, Kyle. You know that." Horatio said.

Kyle nodded and jogged to the back door, opening it, and calling Anna's name. A tall brunette haired woman came up to the back door, and Kyle let her in. Her skin was finely tanned, probably from the Miami sun, and her eyes were a deep green. She had her hair pulled up into a neat ponytail, and a smile graced her face when she saw Horatio.

"Anna, it's wonderful to see you again," Horatio said, hugging his daughter-in-law.

Anna seemed a bit surprised at first, but she did hug Horatio back.

"Yes. It is wonderful to see you again, Horatio." She spoke in English, but there were faint traces of her Italian heritage in her voice.

"You remember Calico and Cale."

"Yes. The beautiful girl with fireball hair, and the little boy who could melt even the coldest heart." Anna said, smiling and patting their heads.

"Hi Anna!" Calico said excitedly.

"Hi," Cale whispered softly.

"Ah, I see. Calico has taken after her mom, brash, bold. While Cale has taken after his dad, reserved, quiet. Both of them are very smart, Horatio. A couple of good kids here." Anna said.

"Where's Mom?" Kyle asked.

Kyle had slowly gotten used to calling Calleigh his mom, with her being his step mom after all.

"Sleeping. She was a bit tired, so she needed a nap. Kyle, how would you and Anna like to come back here tomorrow for a swimming party I'm having? Everyone's invited of course."

"A swimming party?" Calico asked happily.

"I like water," Cale said, nodding his head to confirm his point.

Horatio ruffled Cale's hair. "I know you do, little guy."

Cale slipped off his chair and went past Horatio.

"I'm going to go take a nap with Mommy," he whispered, running out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Horatio smiled, turning back to Kyle and Anna.

"Well, if Anna wants to, then yeah we'll come," Kyle said.

"Of course I want to come, Kyle. We'll be here, Horatio. When is it?"

"It's at one," Horatio answered.

"Okay. We'll be here. I'll be in the car, Kyle. Nice seeing you again, Horatio, Calico. Tell Cale bye for me." Anna said, heading out the door.

"Okay! Bye Anna!" Calico called.

Putting her stuff away, Calico leapt up from her chair and out of the kitchen, right up the stairs. Kyle looked at Horatio and grinned.

"You and Mom are great parents, Dad. I just hope I can live up to it." Kyle said.

Horatio laughed, throwing an arm around Kyle's shoulder. "You'll do absolutely fine. I'll let you in on a little secret here though, are you listening?"

Kyle nodded.

"First, you have to find a good woman. Second, you have to wait a long time before you make your move and marry her, despite how much you kick yourself for waiting so long. Third, you love her and cherish her as much as you are physically able. Fourth, settle down, have some kids, and keep the love going."

"Uh...Dad?"

"Yes, Kyle?"

"That was you."

"Yes. Yes it was."

"Thanks for the advice, Dad," Kyle said, smiling.

"No problem, Son. Now go on, that wife of yours is waiting. And remember what I said."

"You got it, Dad."

Horatio watched as Kyle exited the house and got in the car. Kyle waved once to Horatio before looking behind him and pulling off into the road. Horatio watched the car get further and further away before he went back inside.

He climbed the stairs carefully and quietly, pushing open the door to his bedroom. To each side of the sleeping Calleigh was a child. All three were sleeping, curled up to one another. Horatio smiled.

This was his family, and he would kill for them. Little did he know, this statement was about to come true.

* * *

A/N 2- I want a little Cale now. He sounds so cute. *squee*

Anyway, Kyle's married! Shocker there, eh? It's how it all plays out!

So yeah, I'm a fanfiction writer. Which means, I have to love reviews! So I would love it if I got some!

Until next time my fellow DuCaine lovers!

~iiWishUponAStar


	2. Chapter 2

A/N 1- So yeah, just finished listening to Jared from Friday Night Cranks. Silly silly boy. XDD So yeah, I'm a bit happy. I'm totally singing to _Comatose _by Skillet. XDD

Thanks to you guys:

_LacytheDemonicDuck_

_Dizzie-Bizzie-Lizzie_

_LA Calleigh_

_GingerBreadHan XD_

_alexsandra. and. elijah_

_Celkin_

I'd just like to mention that I missed you all! *hugs all around*

Okay that was weird. Moving on!

**Music Played While Typing This Chapter: _Down_ by Jay Sean, _Books From Boxes_ by Maximo Park, _Paparazzi _by Lady Gaga, _If U Seek Amy _by Britney Spears, and _Comatose _by Skillet.**

Disclaimer: Hah I wish. Seriously I do. If I owned it, Horatio and Calleigh would've hooked up a LONG time ago. :) So I can bet that the Eric/Calleigh fans wouldn't want me to own it. XD

**

* * *

**

Helping Kyle

**Chapter 2**

"Daddy! Get up! Now!" Calico said, bouncing on the bed.

Horatio and Calleigh both groaned, and Horatio felt someone gently tug on his pajama pants. Horatio blinked open his eyes and looked at Cale.

"You're getting up, yes?" Cale asked quietly.

Horatio laughed, and Calico stopped bouncing. Calleigh rolled over to look at Horatio and Cale, smiling softly.

"Yes, Cale. I'm getting up." Horatio said, throwing the covers off him and standing up.

Cale took the opportunity to dart behind Horatio's legs and take his warm spot in the bed. Calleigh wrapped her arms around Cale, and they both smiled up at Horatio.

"Oh I see how it is. Get me up and then take my comfy spot." Horatio said, putting his hands on his hips.

Cale looked up at Horatio, an innocent expression on his face. Horatio smiled down at his son, ruffling his hair.

"Come on, Calico. If we hurry down to the kitchen, we can make pancakes really quick for us to eat, and they'll have to make their own." Horatio said, hoisting Calico on his back.

"Don't even think about it, Handsome," Calleigh said, jumping out of bed.

Pulling Cale on her back, she rushed out of the bedroom, their laughs echoing down the hall. Horatio and Calico were close behind them as they tromped down the stairs. First to slide into the kitchen was Calleigh, with Horatio close behind.

"We win," Calleigh said, smiling at Horatio and Calico.

"Mommy is fast," Cale whispered.

"That's how we catch the bad guys, Cale," Horatio said smiling. "Fast running and quick minds are some of the qualities of a CSI. Well, except for one CSI named Mr. Ryan Wolfe."

"Horatio Caine! You be nicer to Ryan." Calleigh reprimanded him, pulling Cale from her back.

She gave him a kiss on the forehead and set him down on the floor. Cale ran to the kitchen table and sat in his chair, staring at his family. Horatio let Calico hop off his back and she took her place at the table as well.

"I think they want breakfast," Horatio stage whispered to Calleigh.

"I think so too. What do you say we cook them some broccoli?"

"Ew! No broccoli!" Calico exclaimed, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

Horatio and Calleigh laughed, before turning to their youngest child. Cale looked at them, confused.

"Why would you serve broccoli for breakfast?" He questioned.

"That's a good question. I think your mother might be a tad bit crazy from all that running." Horatio said, smiling over at Calleigh.

"Okay Mister Funny Man, out. For this morning, the kitchen is my territory. Go call Ryan or something." Calleigh said, pushing Horatio.

"Calleigh, I'm hurt," Horatio said, putting on a sad face.

"Oh you'll live. Go take your shower and call everyone to make sure they can come swimming today." Calleigh said. "I'll call you when the pancakes are done."

Horatio smiled and saluted Calleigh. He turned around and headed towards the stairs.

"Who wants to help Mommy make pancakes?" He heard Calleigh call.

Horatio heard Calico shout happily, while Cale made a sound of happiness. Horatio wondered if he himself had rubbed off on the child too much. He just hoped that it wouldn't hurt Cale as he got older.

Heading into his bedroom, he noticed that he had two new text messages. The first one was from Natalia, telling him that she and Ryan, with their kids of course, would be there at noon to help set up. The second one was from Alexx, telling him that she was overjoyed to hear about the pool party, and of course she and her family would be there.

He smiled, happy that most of his team would be there. Setting his phone down, he made his way to the bathroom to take his shower.

* * *

"There ya go, Cale. You're a natural sweetie." Calleigh said as she helped Cale poor the pancake batter into the pan.

"Now what, Mommy?" Cale asked quietly.

"Now we wait," Calleigh answered.

"For what?"

"We want to make sure the pancake is cooked. You see the bubbles coming up and popping?"

Cale nodded.

"That's to show us if its done or not. Are you ready? We're gonna flip it now."

Calleigh helped Cale flip the pancake, and she smiled happily.

"Well, I think we have a pancake professional here. What do you think Cale?"

"A pancake professional? I want to be a CSI, Mommy." Cale said, looking up at Calleigh.

"You can be that too."

She made sure the pancake was done before she flipped it on a plate, handing it to Cale. He took it back to the table where his sister was eating her pancake happily. Cale poured the syrup on his pancake, taking small bites of it. Calleigh looked back at her son and grinned.

"You like it, Cale?"

Cale nodded his head, and Calleigh returned back to making pancakes. She looked up from her cooking when she noticed Horatio leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen.

"Well, someone looks happy. Everyone coming today?" Calleigh asked.

"Everyone except the Coopers, Frank, and Eric," Horatio answered. "And Maxine as well. I couldn't get hold of her."

Calleigh nodded her head and flipped another pancake on a plate. Holding it out, she grinned.

"Pancake?"

* * *

"Come on, Dad! The water's great!" Calico yelled, her little brother laughing on her back.

Natalia and Calleigh were sitting on the edge of the pool, while Natalia held Annabel. Annabel kept stretching for the water, and Calleigh laughed.

"I think someone wants to swim with her brother and sister," Calleigh pointed out, watching Shayli and Nathan splash each other.

Natalia chuckled and looked down at Annabel. "Do you want to swim with your brother and sister?"

Annabel nodded.

"All right."

Natalia slipped into the water, grabbing some of the floaties that had drifted away. She placed them on Annabel, and Shayli swam over to Annabel.

"Come on, Annabel," Shayli said, holding out her hand.

"You be careful, Shayli. I mean it." Natalia said.

"I will, Mom."

Natalia returned to her spot beside Calleigh. "Normally I would be okay with Annabel swimming on her own, but she hasn't really been in a pool before."

Calleigh nodded her understanding. "So, she isn't talking yet? What did the doctor say about that?"

"He said she should be talking. Ryan and I have both kept her away from anything traumatizing, but sometimes, it can't be helped. I just hope she starts talking soon, otherwise all the kids will make fun of her when she goes into school next year."

"How goes it, ladies?" Ryan asked, sitting down next to Natalia.

"Ryan, why don't you go swim with the kids? Shayli has Annabel right now, and I'm sure they want to swim with you." Natalia said.

Ryan nodded, taking his shirt off. "You got it."

He slipped into the water and swam towards his kids. He picked up Nathan, and they all splashed him, laughing.

"Come on, Dad!" Calico called to her dad.

Horatio stopped talking with Henry, who had just arrived with Alexx and their kids.

"Go on, Horatio. I'll cook these burgers. Brian, come and help me will you?" Henry called.

Horatio saw Alexx sitting beside Calleigh, and he smiled. Annabel was in Ryan's arms as he walked over to Natalia, laughing. Horatio stepped to the pool edge and stared down at his kids.

Calico was looking up at him, grinning, and Cale was still on her back, a small smile on his face.

"Alright," he said, starting to take off his shirt.

"Woah, H! Woah! We have children here, man!" Ryan called, covering Annabel's eyes.

Natalia rolled her eyes and smacked Ryan in the back of the head.

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing his head.

Calleigh laughed, and Horatio shook his head.

"What did I tell you guys? CSI Wolfe is just a tad bit crazy in the head."

Calico and Cale laughed. Horatio, after taking off his shirt, dove into the water. Ryan covered his own eyes after handing Annabel to Natalia, refusing to look anymore and because of that, he was dunked by Horatio.

"Contrary to what you believe, Ryan, Horatio has more muscle than you do," Calleigh said laughing as he came back up to the surface.

Ryan spat water out of his mouth, glaring at Horatio.

"Oh Ryan, honey," Alexx sighed, shaking her head.

"He's in denial," Natalia confirmed.

"Hey, Dad!" Someone called.

Horatio looked up and smiled as his eldest son looked down at him.

"Glad you could make it, Kyle," Horatio said, climbing out of the pool.

He shook Kyle's hand, refraining from the hug because he didn't want to get Kyle wet. Anna smiled at him from beside Kyle, and Horatio gave her a grin back.

"Welcome to the party. Henry is cooking right now, and I'm actually about to go join him." Horatio said, grabbing a towel.

Kyle removed his shirt, tossing his towel on a chair. He dove into the water, coming up beside Cale and Calico. They both screamed and swam away from him, but Kyle grabbed Cale and hoisted him on his shoulders. Cale covered Kyle's eyes with his hands, laughing.

Anna sat beside Natalia, as they began talking about their husbands. Horatio took over cooking for Henry as Brian and Janie both jumped into the pool. Calleigh got up from her spot at the edge of the pool and went over to Horatio.

"Need any help, Handsome?" She asked.

"I think I've got it, Sweetheart. We do need plates and buns though."

"I'll get them from the pantry," she said, kissing him on the cheek before she went inside.

Ryan got out of the water, leaving Shayli and Nathan to play with Brian and Janie, before walking over to Horatio.

"Anything you needed, Ryan?" Horatio asked.

"Natalia says I'm supposed to apologize for all the shit I do, but it's just too fun."

"I wouldn't accept it anyway."

Ryan's jaw dropped. "You wouldn't?"

"I was kidding." Horatio said, laughing.

Ryan chuckled. "Nice, H. Give me a heart attack there."

"I heard that Annabel isn't talking yet?" Horatio asked.

Ryan immediately sobered up. "The doctor said that she should've been talking ages ago, I mean, Calico was talking before she turned two. Shayli and Nathan were talking when they turned two, but we haven't heard a word from Annabel. Natalia and I don't go out often, but when we do, there's always a babysitter for the kids. I'm wondering that maybe something happened when Natalia and I were gone."

"Shayli and Nathan would've told you if something had happened," Horatio said, adjusting the towel around his neck.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Everyone just needs to move at their own pace. Don't force her to talk. See if you can coax her into saying words. Calico's first word was Dad, while Cale's was Mom."

"Thanks, Horatio. Say, are those burgers done yet?"

"Almost, Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said, looking over at Kyle and Anna, who were playing with Calico and Cale.

Ryan nodded and walked back over to Natalia, who watched him happily. Horatio watched as Natalia asked Ryan a question, and he shrugged while answering. She smiled at him and pushed him in the pool.

Calleigh laughed from behind Horatio, handing him the buns and plates.

"I wonder what Ryan did to deserve that," Calleigh mused.

"Possibly something about not telling me that he's sorry," Horatio murmured.

Calleigh shook her head. "Thirty-seven years old, and he has yet to grow up. Well, at least that means he's good with kids."

Horatio nodded. "Just in case, remind me to never hire him to babysit the kids. The house would be in ruins by the time we got home."

Calleigh slapped Horatio in the arm and laughed. "That was mean, and yet it was also somewhat true."

Calleigh and Horatio watched as Calico sat atop Kyle's shoulders, and Cale sat on Anna's shoulders. They began to duel it out to see who would fall first. Calico was older, and stronger, so she kept pushing Cale back until he almost fell. One hard shove later and Calico tumbled into the water, Kyle after her when Anna pushed him.

Both came up from underwater, laughing. Cale made sure his sister was alright before he began laughing too.

"He's determined to accomplish anything that he sets his mind to. Does that remind you of anybody Horatio?" Calleigh asked, grinning.

"Hm...nobody comes to mind, Calleigh. Who were you thinking of?" Horatio teased.

Calleigh laughed, and Horatio called for everybody to get out of the pool. When they were all eating, Kyle stood beside Horatio.

"I've already told Anna this, Dad, but I'm heading to New York for a while. They think I have potential to be able to work in a crime lab there. They want to see how I handle it, and if they give me the job, then Anna and I will probably be moving up there."

"You could have asked for a job here, Kyle," Horatio said, surprised.

"I've worked here before, Dad. I think what I need is a change of scenery. Besides, New York isn't that far away." Kyle teased.

Horatio threw an arm around Kyle's shoulders and chuckled.

"You have to do me a favor though when you're up there," Horatio said.

"What's that, Dad?"

"Tell Mac and Stella I said hi, and I hope their kids are okay."

"You got it, Dad."

* * *

A/N 2- Haha. I'm a dork. I just had to include a little SMACked in here. :)

So yeah, I think the next chapter will start to get more intense. :)

Expect angst. Well, I think.

_Also, my friend __alexsandra. and. elijah(without the spaces!) has two stories you can check out! They are both Ryalia, with hints of DuCaine in there. It'd be really cool for her and me if you checked them out!_

Anyway, read and review!

**~iiWishUponAStar**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N 1- Haha, don't hate me please! It's been really busy going back to school and such. I just got my class ring too. Whoop. :)

Anyway, yeah. The people who reviewed!!! Woo.

Whoop:

_LacytheDemonicDuck_

_GingerBreadHan XD_

_RavennaNightwind_

_JonasBROgirl8816_

_Aleksandra. And. Elijah (Dude, you really need to change your name to dashes XD)_

_LA Calleigh_

_MeredithandDerekfanforever_

_XemoisloveX_

**Disclaimer: Hah! I wish. Seriously, I do wish. XP**

**_Songs listened to while typing this chapter: _**_Hello Seattle _by Owl City, _Fireflies _by Owl City, _Undead _by Hollywood Undead, _No. 5 _by Hollywood Undead, and _Rainbow Veins _by Owl City.

**

* * *

**

Helping Kyle

**Chapter 3**

The next morning found Cale and Calico munching on their cereal happily. They were happy to see everyone, including their best friends Shayli and Nathan. For most of the pool time yesterday, they had been trying to coax Annabel into talking, but she wouldn't budge.

"Where's Dad?" Calico asked Cale, her mouth full of the frosted flakes she was devouring.

"Sleeping," Cale answered, his mouth full with his chocolate cereal.

"And Mom?"

Cale just shrugged. Finishing his cereal quickly, he and his sister had a race to see who could down their milk first.

"I win!" Calico shouted, slamming down her bowl.

"Did not," Cale whispered, slipping out of his chair and running to the sink to put his bowl away.

Calico shot after him, throwing her bowl from a well six feet away. Cale watched, and cringed, when the bowl shattered in the sink.

"What was that?!" Calleigh called from the other room.

"Nothing!" Calico and Cale chorused, staring at each other in horror.

Cale dragged the garbage can and slid it over to the sink while Calico grabbed the pieces of bowl out of it. Calleigh leaned against the doorway, watching her kids trying to throw away the evidence.

She shook her head and cleared her throat. Both children jumped, turning to look at her.

"Who did it?" Calleigh asked.

She looked at both Calico and Cale, neither speaking up.

"Well then, what should I-"

"It was me. I'm sorry, Mommy." Cale whispered quietly.

Calleigh raised an eyebrow when she noticed that Cale still had his bowl in his hands, but said nothing about it.

"Alright, get out of here you two. I'll clean it up. Calico, will you go get the paper?"

"Yes, Mom."

Cale placed the bowl on the counter and ran after his sister, who already had the front door open. Cale tilted his head to the side in confusion when he noticed a box right near their door. He picked it up and looked at the top.

"What's that, Cale?" Calico asked after she had fetched the newspaper.

"It's a box. It says Caine."

"Maybe it's something Mommy and Daddy got us," Calico said happily. "Take it upstairs into my room, and I'll be up after I give Mommy the paper."

Cale nodded and quietly tromped up the stairs. He peeked into his parents' bedroom, and sure enough, a head of red hair was poking out from beneath the slowly moving blankets. Cale shook his head. He really couldn't believe his father wasn't up already. He ran into Calico's room, hiding the box beneath her bed, before running back to his father.

Cale lightly hopped up on the bed, tapping his father on his shoulder. When Horatio didn't move, Cale tapped him again.

"Mm?" He asked, looking up at his son who was leaning over him.

"Morning, Dad," Cale whispered.

Horatio smiled up at his son, before rubbing his face.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"A little after ten."

"Why didn't Calleigh wake me up?" Horatio grumbled, mainly to himself.

"Maybe she thought you needed a little break," Cale replied.

"I always get up early, Cale. There's no breaking that habit."

"Weren't you really tired? You were moaning and complaining last night. Were you doing push ups?" Cale asked.

Horatio coughed and looked up at his son's innocent face.

"Yes. You're right. The push ups made me tired, Cale. Good observation." Horatio said, ruffling his son's hair. "You're on your way to becoming a great CSI."

Cale beamed at the compliment, scrambling out of the bed and into the hallway, smacking into Calico.

"Ow Cale," Calico muttered, rubbing her shoulder.

"Sorry," Cale whispered, worrying over an equally hurt head.

Looking over at their father who was just getting out of bed, Calico whispered to her brother.

"Where's the box?"

Cale nodded his head towards her room, also wary of their father, whom they knew to have impeccable hearing. They both crept as silently as they could towards Calico's bedroom, sighing in relief when they were able to shut the door, closing them off from the rest of the house.

Pulling the box out from underneath Calico's bed, Cale quickly removed the envelope that said Caine. He opened it gently, taking out the card, reading it out loud to his sister.

_Lieutenant Horatio Caine,_

_Here's a little movie I think you'll enjoy._

Calico waited for Cale to say more, but she was thoroughly disappointed.

"That's it?" She asked.

Cale nodded, opening the box, and pulling out a DVD case.

"What do you think it is?" He whispered quietly.

"It's a movie you dummy. Now put it in my player and let's watch it to see what happens."

"I don't think we should, Calico."

"Are we going to be CSI or not? This is considered evidence, and we need to watch it."

"I suppose you're right..." Cale murmured.

"Of course I'm right. Now, let's play this thing."

Reaching over Cale's arm, she pressed the 'on' button. The disk tray opened, and Cale removed the DVD from its case, placing it in the tray. Calico closed it and pressed play. At first, it was just a black screen. Calico turned the volume up, and then the sound began.

_"Hello Lieutenant Caine. By now, I'm sure you are wondering just what this DVD is for. Let me just show you, hm?"_

Calico and Cale looked at each other in confusion. It was a black screen, so how could he show them? When they turned back towards the television, they saw Kyle strapped in a chair. He was beaten and bloody, one of his eyes swollen shut. His lip was bleeding from multiple places, and his hair was a mess. His nose looked like it was at an awkward angle and mild curses were spilling from his lips.

_"We have your son, Caine. Here is what you do: number one, don't contact anybody. Don't even tell your precious wife. Number two, somehow, someway you must get us two million dollars. Cash. Got it, Caine? If you don't follow these instructions exactly, Kyle's wife will be a widow, and you'll lose your son. If you try and contact anybody, we'll know, Caine. We'll know."_

The children stared at the television screen in horror. Somebody, no, some people had Kyle?

_"We will meet you at the abandoned warehouse down near the docks. Number seven is where we are, and most importantly, where Kyle is. We get our money, and you get him. Don't keep us waiting, Lieutenant. You have until tomorrow, otherwise its lights out for your son. Permanently."_

Calico and Cale sat there as the DVD stopped and ejected on its own.

"What are we gonna do, Calico?" Cale whimpered.

Scrambling up off the ground, Calico rummaged around in her nightstand drawer until she found what she wanted. Hands on her hips, sunglasses on her face, and bright red hair streaming behind her, she looked down at Cale.

"We're going to save Kyle."

* * *

Raising his head up, Kyle groaned. The last thing he remembered was kissing Anna goodbye and driving to the airport. After that...nothing.

"Rise and shine, sleeping ugly," someone said.

Lights flickered on, momentarily blinding Kyle. When his eyes adjusted to the light, something was shoved in his face. Muttering curses under his breath, his eyes tried to focus on the object. He caught a glimpse of it. It was black, square...a video camera maybe?

"Finally awake?" Someone asked.

Kyles head slumped down. He was tired from having to hold it up. Someone gripped his hair and hauled his head back up, punching him in the face. Kyle grunted as pain erupted from the side of his face.

"Pretty wife, sleeping ugly. Would hate to have something happen to her."

"You leave...Anna alone," Kyle mumbled, his mouth dry and his throat parched.

"And what are your half-brother and sister's names? Cale and Calico? Would be easy to swipe them too."

"You leave Calico and Cale alone," Kyle said, his eyes flashing a dangerous dark shade of blue.

"Ah! So there's the hurt mark. Not yet married long enough to love the missus more than the brother and sister, hm?"

"What do you want?"

"Money, Kyle. Plain and simple. Your father should be on his way soon enough."

"I know your voice...you're one of LeBrock's men arent you? Out of jail already?"

A punch in the gut was the only answer Kyle received.

"If you would have just died when we wanted you to, you wouldn't be in this predicament Kyle. So I suggest you just shut up and we'll wait for your father."

"You'll never get away with this," Kyle argued.

The man snorted. "That's what they all say. We know how to cover our tracks."

"Not when you have Lieutenant Horatio Caine on your ass," Kyle smirked at the man.

The man's eyes were averted to something behind Kyle. Before he had time to react, something hit the back of his head, and Kyle was out.

* * *

"Come on, Mom!" Calico begged. "Let us go see Anna."

"I don't know Calico..."

"She'll be lonely right now with big brother gone," Cale whispered.

Calleigh really couldn't argue with that logic.

"All right. Grab what you want and let's go."

Calico and Cale both rushed up the stairs. Calico shut her door and pulled a box out from under her bed. Grabbing the contents inside, she popped open the bottle of lemon juice, beginning to fill the water guns with the sour liquid. When she finished, she placed the lemon juice back into the box, and placed the water guns, now lemon juice guns, into her pack.

Grabbing her sunglasses and her badge, she also stuffed them into her bag. A soft knock came at her door, and Cale stepped inside.

"You got everything?" She asked.

Cale nodded. In his bag, he had some food and water for Kyle, as well as pain medication. A larger pocket held his slingshot, which he was quite skilled with, as well as ammunition he would need.

"Come on kids!" Calleigh called up the stairs.

Both of the children jumped, startled by their mother's voice.

"Coming!" They called in unison, sharing one final knowing look, before both of them bounced down the stairs and out the front door.

They both waved to their father, who smiled and gave a small wave back before they were headed down the street and across town to Kyle's home.

*************

"Ya'll behave now, you hear me?" Calleigh asked, eyeing Calico and Cale.

They nodded and Anna smiled.

"Do not worry, Mrs. Caine. I'm actually glad they came. It's a little lonely in the house now that Kyle is gone. Quiet too." She said.

"All right. I'll be back around five, which gives you guys at least three hours to hang out." Calleigh said.

Cale and Calico nodded, and the three of them waved as Calleigh drove away. Anna ushered both kids into the house and left them to play in the living room while she made them a small snack.

"How are we gonna sneak out, Calico?" Cale whispered to his older sister.

"In an hour, we'll say we want a nap. That's when we'll sneak out."

Cale nodded, amazed by his sister's intellect. When Anna came back into the living room with sliced up apples and dip, all three of them talked and ate happily. They played board games until Calico saw her chance, and Cale followed right along.

"I'm a bit tired, Anna," Calico said, performing a yawn perfectly.

Cale followed suit, only his yawn was real. Anna smiled at both of them.

"Looks like you're both a bit tuckered out. What's say we all head up for a nap?"

Calico and Cale nodded, taking Anna's offered hands as she led them up the stairs and to her bedroom. They all got comfy on the bed, and fifteen minutes later, Anna was softly snoring. Calico looked at Cale and they both slipped out of the bed quietly. They stopped at the bedroom door and looked back at Anna, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Is this the right thing, Calico?" Cale whispered.

Calico nodded solemnly. "Yes. This is the right thing to do. It's up to us to save our brother."

They both tore off down the stairs, scooping up their book bags and throwing on their shoes. They eased the back door open silently and swiftly, both exiting it and easing it back so it wouldn't slam shut. They went down the steps on the back porch and began walking.

"Do you know where we're going, Calico?" Cale asked.

Calico pointed silently. Cale followed her line of sight and nodded grimly.

"The docks. We're looking for the abandoned warehouse with a seven on it."

"You ready little brother?"

"I've been ready big sister."

"Then let's go."

They grasped each others hands and began walking towards their destination, determined and wary.

* * *

A/N 2- Aha. Who wants to shoot me for such a long wait? XD

Sorry about that my fellow writers/readers. School started up, and I just took my driving test today. I passed of course, as I expected. :)

So how about we get some reviewers to keep the happiness on going?

**_~iiWishUponAStar_**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N 1- Should I just lie to you all and tell you I was immensely too busy to update?

Haha, nah. I procrastinated! :D

Sooo, I apologize for that and after we give a little thanks to the reviewers, off we'll go!

Many thanks:

_MeredithandDerekfanforever_

_LacytheDemonicDuck_

_JonasBROgirl8816_

_aleksandra wolfe_

_Ginger Bread Han XD_

_LA Calleigh_

_Rocksmacked_

Disclaimer: No! Never!

**

* * *

**

Helping Kyle

**Chapter 4**

Cale yawned quietly. Calico shot a glare over at him.

"You can't be tired!" She hissed

Cale looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Calico. Anna was sleeping happily, and I would have slept moments later."

Currently standing behind one of the many warehouses along the dock, Calico sighed, rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Stay awake, Cale. Do it for big brother Kyle."

Cale nodded. "Alright."

"Good. Now, the warehouse with the seven on it is just over there. I'm going to knock on the door and jump out of the way. You hit whoever it is with your rocks, and I'll rush in behind him." Calico explained.

Cale nodded and they began to sneak over to the seventh warehouse.

-

-

-

Horatio sighed tiredly. He had been searching the whole house and still he could not find his badge. One door remained closed still, and Horatio smiled slightly.

Opening Calico's door, he started by checking her bedside table.

"Horatio! Have you by chance seen the pain killers?" Calleigh called from the bathroom.

"I have not, Sweetheart," he answered.

"I just bought a whole bottle!" She complained.

Horatio chuckled and dropped to one knee, peering under Calico's bed. A lone piece of paper caught his eye, and he grabbed it. As he read it, the expression on his face became grim.

Peering back under Calico's bed, he extracted a box and a DVD case. Swallowing loudly, he opened the DVD case, only to find that it was empty.

Turning his head slightly, he pressed the 'eject' button on the DVD player. The player turned on, and out came the disc tray with a disk on it. Hand slightly shaking, he pushed the tray back in and the movie started.

-

-

-

Pulling out her guns, she nodded at Cale who pulled back on his slingshot, ready to fire. Calico reached over and banged on the door, moving out of sight and out of the way. The door slowly creaked open, and a man stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"Where's our money, Lieutenant?" The man called.

Cale let his ammo fly and it caught the man in the ear.

"Ow! What the hell?" He asked, looking in Cale's direction.

Calico whistled and the man turned, just in time to have his eyes doused in lemon juice. Screaming in pain and clutching as his eyes, the man tried to get back inside.

Cale hit him with a larger rock, and Calico repeatedly kicked him in the leg. When he went down, Calico punched him in the jaw. The man's head snapped back, and he fell on his back, unmoving. Cale stared at his sister for a few seconds.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked incredulous.

Calico nudged the unconcious man with the toe of her shoe. Smiling, she turned to Cale.

"Mommy taught it to me. She said there's nerves behind the jaw and a heavy strike to them will cause a knock-out. Especially if they are leaning toward you like this man was when I kicked him in the leg." Calico explained.

Cale smiled at his sister.

"Will Mommy teach me?"

"Maybe when we save Kyle she will. Now, come on."

Cale nodded and grabbed more ammo, ready for another fight, while Calico eased the door open. She motioned to Cale, who entered first, followed by his sister. The door closed quietly behind them.

Cale and Calico surveyed the warehouse. There was light from the high windows, yes, but not enough to see properly. The silhouette of a chair stood out in their vision, and Calico moved forward, Cale covering her back. Keeping her guns ahead of her, Calico's eyes darted around, looking for the first sound of danger.

When they got to the chair, they saw a desk and a desk lamp next to it. Flipping on the lamp, Calico motioned to Cale, who tried to wake up Kyle. Pulling out her small pocketknife, Calico began working on the ropes that held Kyle's hands behind him back.

"Cale?" Kyle whispered painfully.

"Shh," he said, pulling out a water bottle.

Cale helped Kyle take a few drinks, and he gave him some pain killers. When Kyle's ropes were off, he groaned as he pulled his arms to the front again. They were stiff and sore from being behind his back for who knows how long.

"How did you guys get here?" Kyle asked.

"We found the package that they left us, Kyle. We had to come and save you." Calico said.

"Where's the man?"

"Out cold."

Kyle stared at his little brother and sister before pulling them into a slight awkward hug.

"Come on. We have to get out of here before another guy comes. Then we need to call Dad and then go to a hospital." Kyle explained, touching his nose and flinching.

Calico and Cale nodded, putting their weapons away. Grabbing the water bottle and guzzling the rest of it, Kyle began walking to the door, Calico and Cale following him.

Light flooded the building as all three of our good guys shielded their eyes from the brightness.

"Well, isn't this cute," someone said, sneering at the three.

-

-

-

Staring at the television screen in horror, Horatio rose from his position on the ground, ignoring the DVD player as the tray popped out.

"Calleigh!" He called.

"Kitchen!"

He raced down the stairs and into the kitchen where Calleigh was chopping vegetables.

"Where are the kids, Calleigh? Where are Calico and Cale?" Horatio asked grabbing Calleigh by the shoulders and slightly shaking her.

"I took them to Anna's, remember?" Calleigh asked. "What's going on, Horatio?"

"Call her. Now."

Calleigh pursed her lips, but picked up the phone and dialed Anna's number.

_Hello?_

"Anna, this is Calleigh."

_Oh! Mrs. Caine, I was about to call you! The kids and I took a nap together and they-they...they're gone!_

Gripping the phone tighter, Calleigh stared at Horatio in anguish.

"What do you mean they're gone?" Calleigh whispered.

_They told me they wanted a nap, so we all went up for a nap! They left probably when I fell asleep Mrs. Caine..._

Tears leaked out of Calleigh's eyes.

"I understand, Anna. It's not your fault, okay? Horatio is going to find them."

_I feel so terrible, Mrs. Caine! Why did they leave?_

"I don't know, Anna, but I'm sure Horatio has it figured out. I'll call you if we find them."

_Alright.__ Goodbye._

Calleigh hung up the phone and looked over at Horatio.

"Well, Handsome?" Calleigh asked.

Horatio wiped the tears from her face.

"My badge is missing, and Calico's prized water guns are gone. Your pain killers are gone, and so is Cale's slingshot. They went to be CSI, Calleigh. What they are doing, however, is saving a hostage."

"A hostage?" Calleigh gasped. "Who?"

"Kyle."

"He was taken? He should've been on a plane by now, Horatio!"

"I know."

Pulling out his cell phone, and looking at Calleigh, he pressed a number and waited.

"This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine. I need units dispatched to the dock because we have a hostage situation."

_They will be ready on your call, Lieutenant._

"Thank you."

Placing his phone in his pocket, Horatio turned to Calleigh.

"Come on, Sweetheart. We have some children to save."

Abandoning her chopped vegetables, she grabbed her holster with her favorite gun from the top of the refrigerator. Turning to Horatio, she flipped the safety off, nodding.

Horatio smiled slightly and grabbed his sunglasses. He couldn't have married a better woman.

-

-

-

Kyle pushed Calico and Cale behind him as they stared at the man. Another man came in beside him, dragging in another man, who was clutching at his eyes, moaning in pain.

"What did you to him?" The man snapped, glaring at Kyle and the two kids partially hidden by Kyle's legs.

Calico stuck her tongue out at the man, and he frowned.

"Very cute, kid," the man said, turning his attention to Kyle. "Don't you remember me, Harmon?"

Clenching his fists, Kyle muttered one word.

"LeBrock."

The man laughed. "Not easy to forget your almost killers face is it? Haha! So my boys tell me that you're married now! Big accomplishment. And these must be the Lieutenant's brats."

"Don't say anything guys," Kyle muttered.

Cale clung to Kyle's leg, burying his face in his jeans. The adrenaline feeling had worn off, and Cale was more tired than ever. Kyle placed a hand atop Cale's head, stroking his hair in what Kyle hoped was a sign of reassurance.

"You, girl, get over here!" Joe LeBrock barked.

Calico looked at Kyle and Cale before heading over to Joe slowly. Cale was wide awake now as he watched his sister go over to the bad man. LeBrock grabbed her by the chin, looking at her.

"You have your father's fabled red locks and your mother's green eyes. How old are you?"

"Ten," Calico whispered.

"And what's your name?"

"Calico Calibrina Caine."

LeBrock snorted. "Caliber. Of course."

When LeBrock turned to say something to the man standing next to his companion, Calico raced past him, heading for the door, book bag bouncing against her back.

LeBrock turned and growled, pulling out his gun and firing.

"Calico!" Kyle and Cale yelled simultaneously.

Cale watched in horror as his sister fell to the ground, motionless. He buried his face into Kyle's pants again, crying this time. Cale could feel Kyle's hand quivering on his head, before it clenched into a fist.

-

-

-  
Both Horatio and Calleigh's heads snapped up to look at the warehouse and then each other when they heard the gun shot while getting suited up.

"Horatio," Calleigh whispered.

"It's gonna be fine, Calleigh. We'll get them back safe and sound. I promise."

* * *

A/N 2- o.o *hides behind a tree*

Haha! Who hates me?! ......I will take it that everyone just about wants to kill me...

Review! And there may be a faster update!!! :)

**~iiWishUponAStar**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N 1- I'm telling ya'll right now, this isn't a chapter!

...

Did you fall for it because I was totally lying! This is the chapter of course! I know you all have been anxiously waiting for it, so let's get some love sent to the reviewers and we'll continue on!

**Thanks to:**

_LacytheDemonicDuck_

_Umbrella-ella_

_JonasBROgirl8816_

_XemoisloveX_

_Roots4Miami_

_rocksmacked_

_GingerBreadHan XD_

_MeredithandDerekfanforever_

_lilmickey2008_

_NCIS24JAGfan_

Now that we have that done, no, XemoisloveX, you will not kill me because I know where you live. You know where I live too, so that somewhat defeats the purpose...Anyway, yes. Let's begin!

Disclaimer: Hm...um...uh...nope!

**

* * *

**

Helping Kyle

**Chapter 5**

"Get up Calico!" Cale screamed at his motionless sister.

Kyle stared angrily at LeBrock. LeBrock just grinned and slipped the gun back into his pocket.

"Oops," he said. "My finger slipped."

"Finger...slipped...bastard I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Kyle shouted at him.

Cale clung to Kyle's leg tighter as he felt his half-brother start to quiver.

"Empty threats will get you nowhere, Harmon," LeBrock tutted.

"It's not a threat. It's a promise." Kyle growled, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Promises are meant to be broken, Kyle. You and I both know you won't live up to any promise. So here's what we're going to do. You're going to call your beloved Daddy and tell him that my men and I will be let through peacefully. We'll be leading you to a car, and we'll have two duffle bags full of our money. If you don't do it, you're little brother gets a bullet through the head."

Kyle looked down at Cale's tear streaked face and looked back up at LeBrock, nodding grimly.

"Fine. I'll do it."

LeBrock tossed him a phone.

"Call the old man. Let him know what we're doing."

Cale watched as Kyle angrily punched in Horatio's cell number.

_Horatio Caine._

"Hey, Dad."

_Kyle! Are you okay?! Who fired the gun? Are Cale and Calico with you? Are they okay? Who has you?_

"Slow down, Dad! Too many questions. I'm fine. Now I want you to listen. Are you listening, Dad?"

_Yes._

"The man who has us wants free passage through to a car with another one of his friends in it. He'll be taking me and two duffle bugs full of money. Okay? If you don't cooperate then he'll kill us all."

_I understand, Kyle._

Kyle could already hear Horatio barking orders at the men surrounding him.

_What about Calico and Cale?_

Kyle looked at LeBrock, who held his hand out for the phone. Kyle handed him the phone, and LeBrock cleared his throat.

"Hello, Lieutenant! Fine day isn't it?" LeBrock asked happily. "Your kids will be left here in the warehouse with a bomb strapped to them both. Once I am far enough away, you will receive a text message that will tell you that the bomb timer is terminated. Are we clear? Enter the warehouse before then, and well, boom."

_I get it. When are you exiting the warehouse?_

"Soon. We won't keep you waiting."

LeBrock hung up the phone and snapped it in two. Kyle picked up Cale and held him close as Calico's little body stirred, before she let out a little moan of pain.

"Hm? Well, you're supposed to be dead my dear! Oh well. Get the backpack off her." LeBrock ordered.

One of his men lifted Calico off the ground just enough to slip the book bag off her, and then he let her fall to the ground again. Cale and Kyle both flinched, and Kyle rushed over to Calico.

"Calico, can you hear me? Calico?" Kyle whispered.

"Mmm...Kyle?"

Kyle smiled slightly. "That's right. I'm here, Calico."

Kyle set Cale down, and Cale gripped onto Calico's hand as he sat on the ground. Kyle never saw the butt of the gun coming until he felt something hit the back of his head, and he blacked out.

-

-

-

"Well, Horatio?" Calleigh asked, staring at the warehouse.

"The man wants access to a friends car with Kyle and two duffel bags of money they have. There will be..." Horatio trailed off, staring at his wife.

"What, Horatio? There will be what?" Calleigh asked, eyes glistening.

"As soon as we get the text message from the man, then we can go into the warehouse and get the kids."

"What of Kyle though?"

Horatio frowned. "I think they'll be taking Kyle with them."

Calleigh nodded her understanding, placing a hand on Horatio's upper arm.

"We'll get him back."

Horatio smiled at her before looking at the other men and women assembled.

"All right everyone! These men are not to be shot at, not to be harmed! They will have access to a car and no one is to head toward the warehouse without my signal! Are we clear?"

"Yes!"

Horatio and Calleigh watched as LeBrock came out carrying Kyle. Two other men carried the duffle bags. The car they were headed to pulled up right beside LeBrock, and he threw Kyle in. He took one duffle bag at a time, carefully setting them in the car before him and his men hopped inside and drove away.

Horatio stared at the end of the car, while Calleigh quickly wrote down the license plate that was in sight. All was silent for a few minutes until Horatio's cell phone chirped, signaling it had a message. Grabbing his phone and flipping it open, he nodded at Calleigh.

"Let's get in there."

Calleigh nodded, and followed by other officers, she and Horatio made their way to the door. Nodding at Horatio, he kicked the door in and officers stormed inside. In the corner of the warehouse, deep in the shadows, Calleigh could see something.

_Or someone..._She thought, eager to have her children back in her arms again.

She and Horatio moved to the corner while flashlights shined down. Kyle's luggage and Calico's bag sat up leaning against the wall. A little white letter with Horatio's name on it caught Calleigh's eye, and she picked it up, handing it over to her husband.

Horatio ripped open the letter and his eyes quickly scanned the paper before he crumpled it slightly in anger.

"Horatio?" Calleigh asked, softly as she loosened his fingers to grab at the paper.

_Lieutenant,_

_By now I'm sure you realized that there was no bomb, was no bargain. We have all three of your children now, and we'll be in contact with you soon. If you do not agree to our demands, we'll kill your children. Starting with little Cale Caine. I'm sure that you can tell just how serious my men and I are. You should've gotten rid of me when you had the chance, Lieutenant, but now it's your children on the line._

_LeBrock._

Calleigh crushed the paper in both of her hands, tears falling down her face.

"No!" She screamed, trembling.

"Calleigh, calm down," Horatio said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down? Don't you tell me to calm down, Horatio Caine!"

"I need you focused, Calleigh. _They _need you focused."

Gradually, she stopped shaking and fell into Horatio's arms, exhausted.

"What should we do, Lieutenant?" Someone asked.

"What we do best. Find them."

-

-

-

"Let me out! Let me out!" Calico screamed.

Her room was limited since she was in the duffle bag, but that didn't stop her from kicking out, hoping to be able to land one right in someone's shin. LeBrock sighed tiredly. Ever since she had recovered from getting shot, or so he had thought, she had more energy than ever.

"Would you just shut the hell up?" He screamed.

"No you big bully! Let me out of this bag, and I'll make you shut the hell up!" Calico screamed back.

Cale whimpered slightly in his bag. His back hurt and so did his shoulders from hunching, and he didn't like listening to yelling. Especially when his sister was yelling those naughty words that mom and dad had told them not to say.

"Damn it shut up!"

"Damn you!" Calico yelled back.

LeBrock kicked the bag Calico was in, and all was quiet for a few moments.

"You big jerk! I'm bleeding! Get me out of here!"

Calico felt the zipper...if she could just force it...Another kick aimed at her bag, hit her in the head and she slumped forward.

"Finally, quiet," LeBrock grunted.

"Are you sure you didn't kill her boss? That kick was pretty hard..." One said.

"Eh. She's Caine's daughter isn't she? She'll live."

"Mphm! Mmm! Cawco!" Kyle mumbled into his gag, struggling to get his hands untied from behind his back.

"Shut up, Kyle. Or I'll kick you too."

"Mphm!" Kyle grunted, spitting out the gag. "You sick sick bastard! I'll kill you if you hurt them again!"

LeBrock shoved his arm into Kyle's throat, cutting off the airflow. Kyle struggled to get LeBrock's arm away from him, and when the arm moved, it was replaced by the gag.

"Now shut up. I can easily kill you. Be like Cale over here." LeBrock said, patting the blue duffle bag.

Cale whimpered slightly again. He didn't like the big scary man who hurt his family. His eyes flashed with tears, before they hardened. If he could be just like Calico, then maybe they could get out of here alive. Flipping over on his back, he sighed with relief at the hurt that dissipated from his back and shoulders.

His small fingers reached up and he fumbled with the hard metal on the duffle bag. If he could just force it apart, he could grasp the zipper. The car suddenly jerked to a stop, sending Cale and the duffle bag he was in, barreling into a seat. His head snapped back painfully, and he groaned slightly.

And suddenly, he was being lifted. Making a noise of protest, he clung to the edge of the bag in terror.

"Calm yourself, Cale. I'm not going to drop you." LeBrock said gruffly.

"What do you want to do about this one then?" Cale heard a man asked.

"Burn it. Can't be letting Caine find anything in there that might lead to us. Just torch it and let's go." LeBrock said as Cale felt himself being deposited on another car floor.

"Mm...Cale?" Calico asked quietly, stretching her hand out so her duffle bag touched his.

Cale could see where Calico's hand was, and he placed his with it.

"I'm here big sis."

"We're in trouble, aren't we?"

Cale nodded, before he realized that Calico couldn't see him.

"Yeah, but mom and dad will get us. I know they will."

* * *

Okay...so I lied about the faster update. But can you blame me?

Well, I am the one to blame so...yeah. Think of this as a late New Years present eh? And today is my brother's birthday so I'm off to eat cake(soon)!

Now I'm off to reread Spice and Wolf off mangafox. Ta-ta, and...review!

**_~iiWishUponAStar_**


End file.
